Duo versus la brosse à dent
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Duo part en voyage en Grèce pour aller voir son ami Quatre... Et nous fait partager son épique aventure, depuis son entrée dans l'aéroport jusqu'à la fin de ses vacances. 3ème chapitre ajouté, avec la visite d'Athènes. La suite va arriver rapidement!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Duo versus la Brosse à Dent

Auteur : JesseLelfe

Disclamer : Une fois de plus je kidnappe les G-boys pour une petite balade et quelques souffrances minimes, mais promis, je les rends à leur proprio à la fin de cette fic… jusqu'à la prochaine !

* * *

><p>Ça fait une heure que je tourne en rond…<p>

Mais bordel, quelqu'un peut me dire où est ce (censuré) de point d'enregistrement ?

C'est la dernière fois que j'écoute Quatre. Il est bien gentil de m'emmener en voyage avec lui, encore faudrait-il qu'il me passe le mode d'emploi pour les aéroports !

Ah, enfin, voilà le lieu d'enregistrement des bagages… Oh mon dieu, nan mais vous avez vu cette file d'attente ? Mais c'est pas possible, j'en ai pour des années avant d'arriver à enregistrer ma valise et mon sac à dos !

Si quelqu'un a une corde, je suis preneur…

Nan mais franchement, qu'es ce qu'ils ont, tous les vacanciers du monde, à partir en vacances en même temps que moi, dans le même aéroport que moi ?

...

Pardon, là il n'y a pas grand monde vous dites ?

Je veux même pas savoir ce que c'est quand il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde alors…

Bon, c'est enfin mon tour d'enregistrer mes bagages… Alors, mettons la valise sur le tapis…

Euh…

C'est une impression ou la gravité dans les aéroports est plus forte que dans ma chambre ?

Je me rappelais pas avoir une valise si lourde !

Une fois les bagages enregistrés, je me dirige vers le plan de l'aéroport pour tenter de trouver où je suis censé embarquer…

Après un bon moment à tourner en rond, j'arrive devant une file d'attente où une bande de clowns vérifient que les passagers n'emmènent rien de dangereux dans l'avion…

Ils prennent vraiment les gens pour des cons, genre l'avion est pas assez dangereux à lui tout seul, on a envie en plus d'augmenter le coefficient de dangerosité du lieu…

Evidemment, le chouchou de ma natte fait biper le portique… Mah, cet élastique, c'est Quat-chou qui me l'a offert, il est hors de question que je parte en voyage sans lui !

J'arrive enfin dans la salle d'attente pour l'embarquement. Je m'assois et parcours la salle des yeux : des murs bleus pales, des sièges plutôt confortables bleus foncé, et quelques passagers qui comme moi attendent l'avion à destination d'Athènes.

A gauche, un homme d'une trentaine d'années essaie de calmer un bébé qui est surement le sien, vu la ressemblance frappante entre eux (deux têtes à claques). A coté de lui, un jeune qui doit avoir mon âge essaie de se concentrer sur le ballet des avions dehors, pour faire abstraction de la nuisance sonore présente à coté de lui.

A ma droite, une maman essaie d'attraper sa fille de deux ou trois ans qui va de passager en passager dire bonjour et faire un brin de conversation. Alors que la petite fille blonde s'approche de moi, sa mère finit par abandonner et rejoint son mari qui a l'air de se marrer discrètement.

- Bonzour monsieur !

- Bonjour toi, comment tu t'appelle ?

- Ze m'appelle Réléna, et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Duo

- Dis, tu vas en Grèce aussi monsieur Duo ?

- Oui, et toi aussi ?

- Vi. Dis, pourquoi tu as les cheveux longs ? Tu es une fille ?

- Non, j'ai les cheveux longs parce que j'ai la flemme d'aller chez le coiffeur

- Ah…

Sur ces mots, la petite Réléna retourne voir sa maman et lui dit qu'elle aussi elle a la flemme d'aller chez le coiffeur, et qu'elle veut garder les cheveux très longs, comme monsieur Duo.

* * *

><p>Après une bonne heure d'attente parce que l'avion était en retard, nous embarquons enfin.<p>

La première chose qui me choque et la petite taille de l'avion : ils veulent nous faire devenir claustrophobes ?

Mah, de toute façon j'ai l'habitude des petites salles, je vis dans un micro studio à coté de mon école d'ingénieur, alors…

Une fois assis, je me dis que le voyage a intérêt à être court, parce que là j'ai tellement peu de place pour les jambes que je suis même pas sur que le sang passe encore.

Et soudain, je comprends : cet appareil a été créé pour les nains !

C'est vrai quoi, si j'arrive pas à caser confortablement mon mètre quatre-vingt, c'est qu'il y a un souci quelque part, nan ?

En tout cas, le fait que je ne sois pas à l'aise dans mon petit siège microscopique n'a pas l'air d'altérer ma beauté sublime (oui, mes chevilles vont bien, merci), car les hôtesses de l'air n'arrêtent pas de me mater en passant dans le couloir central.

On attend encore un moment, à croire que les employés des aéroports aiment bien faire attendre leurs clients, avant d'enfin pouvoir décoller. Enfin, quand je parle de décollage…

Le pilote commence d'abord à partir à reculons, à croire qu'il sait pas conduire son engin.

Puis les hôtesses de l'air arrivent, et commencent à gesticuler dans tous les sens au rythme du blabla qui s'écoule par les hauts parleurs, j'aurais du prendre une caméra avec moi pour filmer, je suis sur que je me serais bien marré à regarder ça encore et encore.

J'étais carrément explosé de rire pendant toute la petite scène des hôtesses de l'air, et mon voisin de rangée, un type qui avait l'air pas très commode, m'a lancé un regard genre « t'es pitoyable, tu veux pas t'arrêter là ? »

On commence enfin à avancer sur la piste de décollage.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans les airs, je peux conclure au moins une chose : les décollages en avion, c'est comme Space Mountain mission deux, le confort des sièges en moins.<p>

Je sors un magazine et commence à lire, parce que je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi je trouve que mon voisin a pas l'air motivé pour la conversation.

Au bout du 3ème article parlant encore et toujours de people, je lève le nez de mon magazine. Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que telle star veuille avoir un serpent chez elle ?

Je tente de faire la conversation à mon voisin de rangée :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Duo, et vous ?

- Heero

- Vous partez en vacances ?

- Hn

- Où ça ?

- Grèce

Merci, comme si je le savais pas. Tu me prends pour un con, c'est ça ?

Ah pardon, c'est vrai qu'il y a couette-couette à bord, il ne faut pas dire de gros mot.

Après avoir observé que le voisin de rangée, Heero je crois, était aussi bavard qu'une brosse à dent (et je sais pas vous, mais moi ma brosse à dent m'a jamais parlé)

Mah, c'est dommage, il est mignon quand même, avec ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens et ses beaux yeux bleus vifs. Tant pis…

Je décide donc de m'intéresser à la vue sur l'extérieur que me donne la micro ouverture appelée hublot. A part une grande étendue d'eau et plein de petits moutons de poussières (des nuages ça ? c'est une blague ?), il n'y a rien de bien intéressant. Je me résigne donc à utiliser ma dernière distraction disponible.

Je sors mon mp3, insère mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et tente de penser à autre chose en me faisant bercer par la douce musique (du hard métal, pour ceux que ça intéresse).

* * *

><p>Au bout de ce qui m'aura semblé être une éternité, la voix nasillarde du pilote résonne dans les hauts parleurs de l'avion. Il nous annonce qu'on va (enfin) atterrir dans quelques minutes, et que nous sommes donc priés de bien vouloir attacher nos ceintures de sécurité.<p>

L'avion commence ensuite à descendre vers une grande ville, surement Athènes, mais arrivé suffisamment bas pour distinguer l'aéroport l'avion commence à exécuter des cercles au dessus de celui-ci, genre on est dans un manège et on veut profiter des derniers instants.

...

Nan mais c'est bon, on a fait 10 tours de la piste là, il se rappelle plus par quel bout il doit atterrir le pilote ou quoi?

Bon, zen, profitons en pour observer la vue au travers du hublot, tout de même, parce que la mer est splendide vu d'ici, et peut être que la mémoire reviendra au conducteur de l'avion avant qu'il fasse nuit...

Du coin de l'œil j'entraperçois Heero-bavard-comme-une-brosse-à-dents qui admire comme moi la vue.

L'atterrissage est presque aussi épique que le décollage, j'ai presque cru que le pilote avait oublié où était le frein (à moins qu'ils aient oublié d'en mettre un dans cet appareil ?), et j'ai enfin compris ce que ressentaient les salades quand je les mettais dans l'essoreuse, plus jamais je ferais subir pareil supplice à une salade !

* * *

><p>Une fois l'engin de torture (pardon, l'avion) immobilisé au sol, la voix nasillarde reprend du service, nous signalant que la température extérieure est de 36°C (c'est ça, oui, on est pas encore arrivés au Sahara que je sache) et nous souhaitant un agréable séjour.<p>

Enfin, après une course sans fin sur la piste, l'avion s'est arrêté. On a pu constater nous-mêmes la différence de température avec la France, il faisait 18°C quand on est partis, et là même en marcel j'ai trop chaud, donc je dirais qu'il fait au moins 30°C… On est pas en Grèce, c'est pas possible ! La méditerranée, c'est pas de la flotte ? C'est pas censé rafraichir l'air ?

On se suit en file indienne à travers le dédale de couloirs qui constituent l'aéroport, pour récupérer nos valises. Nous arrivons finalement dans une salle où des dizaines de personnes regardent un tapis roulant promener lentement des valises de toutes les couleurs, comme les vaches regardent passer les trains.

Les autres passagers de mon vol se placent le long du tapis roulant et se conforment à ce qui semble être une coutume locale, parce que je sais pas vous mais moi en tant que bon Français ça m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit d'admirer un tapis roulant comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde.

Bref, pour ne pas fâcher les habitants du coin, je me met à coté de couette-couette et admire moi aussi ce merveilleux tapis roulant noir qui grince tellement que c'est à se demander comment il peut encore fonctionner.

C'est alors que quelques passagers se mettent à récupérer certaines des valises sur le tapis. C'est quoi la blague, on a survécu au vol avec l'autre taré donc on a gagné une valise gratuite ? Tiens c'est marrant d'ailleurs, celle là elle ressemble à la mienne… Eh mais merde y a mon nom dessus !

Et me voilà comme un con à courir le long du tapis roulant pour récupérer la valise qui vient de me passer sous le nez.

Ça y est, je l'ai ! Ouf, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ma valise… Bon, ne refaisons pas la même bêtise avec le sac à dos, je suis déjà suffisamment passé pour un imbécile comme ça.

Après une attente de deux éternités et demi (comprendre 25 minutes, mais sérieux s'ils ont rien de plus intéressant dans ce pays de dingues je rentre tout de suite chez moi !), je récupère enfin le reste de mes bagages, et sors de la salle du tapis roulant.

Et là commence un nouveau jeu : la chasse au bus. C'est comme la chasse au trésor, sauf que les indications c'est des panneaux avec plein de signes louches et que le trésor est tellement gros que pour compliquer la partie ils l'ont mis au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres « trésors » identiques.

* * *

><p>Après avoir tourné en rond (comme les toupies) pendant un bout de temps, j'entends par hasard couette-couette qui se plaint d'avoir soif. En même temps, pauvre gosse, on a pas idée d'amener des enfants aussi jeunes dans un pays aussi horrible ! C'est pire que le pôle nord ici ! Bref, je finis par trouver ce foutu bus.<p>

Eh ben je peux vous dire qu'à la fin de mon séjour, je ferais plus jamais la cuisine ! Entre les essoreuses à salade dans l'avion, et là le four micro-onde dans le bus, je comprends même pas pourquoi on a pas encore créé d'association de défense des aliments qui arrivent dans notre assiette.

UNE HEURE ENTIERE passée dans ce fichu four micro-onde sur roues. J'ai du perdre au moins 10kg à force de transpirer ! Et moi qui croyais que les vacances farniente ça faisait grossir… J'irais plus souvent au sauna, ça m'évitera des heures d'interminables footings.

Et quand on sort enfin du sauna roulant, c'est pour se retrouver où ? Sur un appareil à faire vomir. Oui oui, vous avez bien compris, un bateau. J'aurais fait mon baptême de tous les moyens de locomotion existant aujourd'hui, il manque plus que la fusée…

Commence donc une loooooongue traversée de la flotte, je sais pas ce qu'on traverse mais à ce stade là c'est plus un détail pareil qui va m'arrêter. Après avoir demandé à un type de l'équipage, j'ai appris qu'on était sur un ferry et qu'il y en avait pour 25 minutes de voyage. Ils doivent vraiment penser que les touristes ont que ça à faire, de s'emmerder … Je monte donc sur le pont, décidé à appeler Quatre pour lui faire part de mon point de vue concernant sa façon de me faire parvenir à son nouvel hôtel. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir mon téléphone qu'une mamie me dit gentiment :

« Vous fatiguez pas mon petit, ça capte pas ici ! Ils pourraient envisager de se moderniser quand même, ces Grecs… »

Je tente de ne pas dévisager la mamie avec mon regard de grenouille décérébrée. Depuis quand les petites grands-mères s'y connaissent en téléphone portable ?

Bref, je range le téléphone et me prépare à m'ennuyer pour une durée indéterminée, mais à peine assis, devinez qui passe devant moi ? Je vous le donne dans le mille : Brosse-à-dent-man. Il s'accoude au bord du bateau bien dans mon champ de vision, si c'est pas génial ! Vais pouvoir mater en douce pour le reste du trajet !

N'empêche… Qu'est ce qu'il est beau comme ça, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les cheveux (toujours pas coiffés) volant à cause de la vitesse du bateau, le visage éclairé par le soleil couchant…

Gah, pas baver Duo, tu veux pas que le bateau coule en plein milieu de nulle part !

Le bateau finit malheureusement par ralentir, et Brosse-à-dent-man s'en va. Je me lève à mon tour pour regagner le bus, il manquerait plus qu'il parte sans moi, mes valises sont dans sa soute, tout de même !

* * *

><p>Après encore une heure passée dans le micro-onde à roulettes, l'engin de torture finit par s'immobiliser devant un grand bâtiment blanc. On nous fait récupérer nos valises et faire la queue à la réception pour récupérer nos clés de chambres. Et devinez qui arrive à ce moment là ? Mon petit blond préféré, Quatre, le proprio de l'hôtel.<p>

Bonjour vite fait, parce que les gens nous regardent, et hop ! Quatre m'embarque je sais pas trop où, mais suivons-le rapidement, il manquerait plus que je me perde.

Enfin, il ouvre une porte et m'annonce : « les appartements privés du proprio »

Il me fait la visite rapide, m'explique que son homme, Trowa (J'ai un moment soupçonné Quatre de collectionner les hommes aux noms aussi tordus que le sien, entre Duo, Trowa, Zechs son associé et Treize son chef cuisinier…) est en bas avec un de ses amis et le cousin de l'ami en question, donc qu'on les rejoindra après avoir posé mon fatras (comprendre mes bagages).

Il me montre enfin ma chambre, une petite pièce toute blanche avec un grand lit, une armoire dans le mur et une double fenêtre vitrée donnant sur un balcon. Je pose vite fait mon sac et ma valise sur le beau lit blanc et rattrape Quatre qui se dirige déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

« Il va falloir que tu me fasse un plan de ton hôtel, je vais me paumer dès que je vais me balader seul ! » Lançais-je à Quatre tout en le suivant vers la salle de restauration.

« T'inquiètes, au bout de deux jours tu sauras te retrouver les yeux fermés. Et puis c'est simple, pour trouver les cuisines je te connais, tu vas retrouver ton chemin à l'odeur de la nourriture » Répondit Quatre avec un clin d'œil.

Décidément, il me connait trop bien…

Lorsque nous arrivons, il n'y a encore personne dans la partie self, nous nous dépêchons donc de nous servir avant d'aller nous installer. Je suis Quatre qui zig-zague entre les tables, pour la majorité déjà occupées par des vacanciers de l'hôtel arrivés plus tôt que nous, et s'installe finalement à côté de son homme, à une petite table installée dans un coin. Je salue les occupants de la table, et… Oh non… Oh non ! C'est une blague, c'est pas possible ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ? Qu'est ce que Brosse-à-dent-man fout à la table de mon meilleur ami ?

« Je te présente Wu fei Chang, un ami français, et son cousin Heero Yuy, qui vient d'arriver pour passer la semaine avec nous. » M'explique Trowa, pour me présenter les deux individus d'origine indubitablement asiatique assis à sa droite.

Aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, je m'assois donc entre Quatre, à ma droite, et Heero-brosse-à-dent, à ma gauche, en priant pour que Dieu me vienne en aide et me donne une excuse pour repartir immédiatement en France.

**Suite au prochain épisode...**

* * *

><p>Vala vala, une fic qui traîne depuis... 3 ans déjà! Punaise... bref, ça traînait, et en cherchant mes fiches de révisions pour mes exams pratiques dimanche soir dernier je suis tombée sur le brouillon où j'avais écrit tout mon sénario, du coup lundi soir je me suis dit "allez, les exams sont terminés, soyons folles, continuons ce délire total!"<p>

Pour la petite info, la moitié des âneries de Duo, je les ai faites quand j'ai moi-même passé une semaine en Grèce (y a 3 ans, d'où la fic). Malheureusement, mon voisin dans l'avion était mon père, donc pas de beau jeune asiatique pas coiffé et pas bavard...

La suite va pas tarder à arriver, si l'inspi suit, vu que maintenant je vais passer mes journées en tête à tête avec l'ordi en attendant les résultats d'exams... (bah ouais, trou paumé or not trou paumé, y a rien à faire dans le coin)

Comme d'hab, les reviews seront fortement appréciées, alors n'hésitez pas ! (même pour des critiques, ça servira pour la suite de la fic et pour les fics suivantes que je pourrais écrire si je tombe sur d'autres brouillons en rangeant le bureau cette semaine XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Duo versus la brosse à dent

Auteur : JesseLelfe

Disclamer : Une fois de plus je kidnappe les G-boys pour une petite balade et quelques souffrances minimes, mais promis, je les rends à leur proprio à la fin de cette fic… jusqu'à la prochaine !

* * *

><p>Coucou, c'est encore moi !<p>

Eh oui, j'ai survécu à la soirée de l'enfer avec brosse-à-dent-man, alias Heero Yuy.

La soirée à été plutôt bonne, je dois l'avouer, Wu fei, le pote de Trowa, était très amusant du coup je me suis senti moins cloche, même avec le regard de tueur du voisin silencieux sur moi.

On est allés se coucher assez tôt, j'étais complètement naze après ma journée de dingue dans les transports, et j'étais probablement pas le seul, mais comme la brosse-à-dent ne s'est pas acheté de langue, il risquait pas de parler plus que dans l'avion, c'est-à-dire très peu.

Et là, bah je vous tape la discute parce qu'il est 5h du matin (enfin 6h heure locale, mais j'ai pas changé l'heure de mon portable) et que je m'ennuie. Je sais, là vous me regardez tous comme si j'étais un alien en vous demandant : « mais qu'est ce qu'il **fout** à être réveillé à une heure pareille ? »

Bah croyez moi, j'ai tenté de faire la grasse mat', mais j'ai été tiré de mon sommeil par le doux chant des oiseaux qui crient dehors, probablement parce que le soleil s'est levé. Je hais les oiseaux. S'ils pouvaient échanger leurs cordes vocales avec Heero, ça serait une bénédiction.

…

Quoique… * imagine Heero crier comme ces fichus oiseaux hurlent dehors* Hm nan, très mauvaise idée en fait.

Ah, j'entends des bruits dans le couloir, je suis peut être pas le seul cinglé à s'être fait réveiller à une heure pas possible…

Je sors donc de ma chambre, pour tomber nez à nez avec Quatre, qui marche sur la pointe des pieds, ses chaussures à la main, déjà habillé.

« Hey Quatre, tu vas où ?

- Au petit déjeuner, d'ailleurs si tu veux je t'attends, vas t'habiller

- Oki j'arrive »

Je referme le plus silencieusement possible ma porte qui grince (au moins pas de risque que je fasse du somnambulisme, avec une porte pareille je serais réveillé direct si j'essayais de sortir de ma chambre dans mon sommeil), enfile aussi vite que possible des vêtements piochés au hasard dans ma valise (hey je suis pas là pour un défilé de mode) et rejoins Quatre à pas de loup.

* * *

><p>Au self, il n'y a pas un chat, pas plus qu'à table d'ailleurs, donc on est probablement les seuls privilégiés à se faire tirer du lit par ces satanés oiseaux. Quand j'ai demandé à Quatre s'il avait pas une carabine pour en descendre un ou deux, il m'a répondu que ça ferait mauvais genre. Parce que ça fait pas mauvais genre de me réveiller par un stratagème aussi affreux aux aurores ?<p>

Bref, je me venge sur le petit déjeuner en mangeant 4 croissants avec de la confiture, un grand bol de lait comme à la maison, et après avoir examiné le jus de fruit à couleur douteuse, je finis par m'en prendre un verre aussi.

C'est drôle, Quatre et moi on est les seuls à être debout, mais Heero, Wu fei et Trowa, ils sont bien dans le même appart que nous non ? Pourquoi eux ils entendent pas les cordes vocales sur pattes ?

Quatre pense que Trowa a un sommeil de plomb, et que comme Heero et Wu fei sont dans des chambres donnant sur l'intérieur de la résidence, ils ont pas droit aux nuisances sonores de la nature. Cette explication me convient très bien, et je retourne me chercher des croissants parce que j'ai encore faim. Et justement, au self, je tombe sur les trois gugusses de l'appart, dont deux en train d'émerger, et un, comme hier, qui tue du regard tout ce qui bouge. Tenez d'ailleurs là on dirait qu'il essaie d'hypnotiser la machine à café pour qu'elle marche plus vite…

Ce type est à proprement parler flippant.

Une fois le p'tit déjeuner terminé, il fait déjà tellement chaud que j'ai plus rien envie de faire. Quatre me conseille d'aller à la piscine de l'hôtel, il y fait plus frais parce qu'il y a l'eau à coté, et en plus je pourrais bronzer. Je sais pas vous, mais moi ça me va très bien, alors j'enfile fissa mon maillot de bain (hey tournez vous bande de pervers, je vous ai pas autorisé à mater) et pique un sprint jusqu'à la piscine, une serviette à la main et mon nécessaire à bronzage dans l'autre (comprendre : la crème solaire et de la lecture pour m'occuper)

* * *

><p>Comme il y a personne à la piscine, je dépose mes affaires sur un transat et pique une tête dans l'eau fraiche. Punaise, c'est ça la technique en fait, faut rester dans l'eau toute la journée…<p>

Je nage tranquillement, ma natte flottant derrière moi, quand une bonne heure après que je sois arrivé une bande d'affreux garnements s'amusent à sauter dans la piscine en éclaboussant partout. Pestant contre les terribles progénitures et leurs parents qui ne les empêchent pas de déranger les autres clients de l'hôtel, je sors de la piscine, et vais m'installer pour bronzer.

Finalement, je sais pas à quelle heure exactement, mon estomac commence à se manifester :

« Eh ben Duo, c'est l'heure du repas ? » me lance Wufei. Zut je l'ai même pas entendu arriver...

J'émerge de mon comatage profond, me lève de ma serviette, et m'aperçois qu'en fait ils sont tous arrivés pendant que le comatais profondément. Même Heero est dans un coin, à l'ombre, en train de lire un magasine.

La vache ce soleil est super traitre, s'il m'assomme au point de ne plus entendre de ce qui se passe autour de moi !

Bref, nous partons tous manger en maillot de bain, c'est pas comme si on était les seuls dans cette tenue. Les yeux de Wu fei s'agrandissent jusqu'à ressembler à des ballons de foot quand il voit la montagne de morceaux de concombre que j'ai dans mon assiette, et Heero se contente d'un haussement de sourcil, style « j'ai hâte de voir si tu parviens à engloutir tout ça ».

Il a pas assisté à la totalité de mon petit déjeuner, lui, il sait pas qu'il a affaire à ZE ventre sur patte de la planète !

C'est donc sous le regard éberlué des deux asiatiques que je dévore ma montagne de concombres, et les plats suivants également.

A la fin du repas, leur mâchoire a eu le temps de se fracasser une bonne dizaine de fois au sol.

* * *

><p>Une fois de retour au bord de la piscine, je m'étale à nouveau de tout mon long sur ma serviette, quand une voix que je n'ai pas entendu souvent me dit : « Tu devrais mettre de la crème solaire, tu vas cramer sinon »<p>

J'y crois pas, Heero qui me parle ! Bon, pour me parler de crème solaire, mais c'est quand même déjà ça !

Je marmonne une vague réponse, parce que le soleil m'a déjà bien assommé, me retourne sur le ventre et vire ma natte sur le coté pour bien bronzer. Imaginez sinon, bronzer avec la trace blanche de la natte dans le dos, ça serait pas le top pour draguer après !

J'entends vaguement Heero renouveler sa mise en garde, mais je m'endors avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

C'est un liquide incroyablement froid glissant le long de mon dos qui me réveille en sursaut :

« Arrête de t'agiter le temps que je te tartine, baka »

Okaaaaay…

Bon si je comprends bien je suis en train de me faire étaler de la crème solaire par une brosse à dents… Punaise ça devient grave, jamais mes potes me croiront quand je rentrerais de vacances !

Mhm… En plus il est doué de ses mains cet homme…

Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve qu'il a tout pour plaire, il lui manque plus que l'option « parler autant qu'une personne normale » et on pourra lui décerner le titre d'homme parfait…

Euuuuuh… Pourquoi il me tartine aussi les fesses ?

« Il manquerait plus que tu ai un coup de soleil sur tes jolies petites fesses, déjà que tu tiens pas en place de base, alors si tu peux plus t'asseoir sans avoir mal… »

Damned, il fait de l'humour. On s'est fait kidnapper par les extraterrestres, hein ? C'est ça, dites moi tout !

Oh làlà… En plus il commence à me faire sacrément d'effet, avec son étalage de crème qui ressemble beaucoup à un massage limite sensuel, heureusement que je suis sur le ventre parce que là une certaine partie de mon anatomie s'est mise en mode boussole, et c'est pas le nord qu'elle indique…

Je sens ses mains continuer de descendre le long de mes jambes, protégeant toute la surface exposée de ma peau. Il termine son opération ''tartouillons Duo de crème'' puis me dit : « bon, maintenant retourne-toi, que je tartine la deuxième face »

…

Ma réponse ? « Nan nan, c'est bon, je le ferais quand je changerais de côté ! »

…

Ou comment éviter de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de position garde-à-vous. Ouais je sais je suis trop fort…

Brosse à dent-man lâche un soupir et repose le pot de crème près de moi.

**_CLAC !_**

« Non mais ça va pas ? » Mais il est taré ce type ! Il vient de me donner une énorme claque sur les fesses !

« C'est pour t'apprendre à quel point les coups de soleil peuvent être vicieux par ici, et frapper même les gens qui en ont pas d'habitude. Les pires ce sont les coups de soleil à cinq doigts, d'ailleurs tu commences déjà à avoir la marque qui apparait… »

Bon je retire ce que j'ai dit hier : ce type n'est PAS silencieux comme une brosse à dent, il est juste… hm… attendez, je cherche le qualificatif adéquat…

Ah ! Je sais ! C'est un sadique !

J'entends Quatre tenter de se marrer discrètement un peu plus loin. Raaah je suis sûr qu'il en a profité pour mater, ce petit pervers. Si ça se trouve il va même proposer à Trowa de le tartiner de crème aussi, juste pour le plaisir de faire du tripatouillage en plein air…

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand le soleil repart à la charge et m'assomme une nouvelle fois, m'envoyant rattraper mes heures de sommeil manquantes dans les bras de Morphée (lui au moins il me laisse dormir).

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille, la température a légèrement baissé, et par je ne sais quel miracle je me suis retrouvé sur le dos de mon transat sans même me souvenir d'avoir bougé. Je suis trop fort je vous dis !<p>

« Tiens, la belle au bois dormant se réveille

- Je t'emmerde Wuffy !

- Fais gaffe, j'ai vu une gamine blonde passer y a pas longtemps, il manquerait plus qu'elle t'entende !

- Quoi, y a couette-couette dans le coin ? Ma parole je suis suivi ! »

J'entends le sadique plus loin faire un commentaire style « ça y est, il se remet à divaguer », et me relève pour riposter, mais mon estomac me rappelle à ce moment qu'il est l'heure de manger (encore plus pratique qu'une montre, parce qu'en plus l'estomac émet un signal sonore quand c'est l'heure, alors que la montre elle te dit rien si tu la regarde pas).

Nous allons donc tous remplir nos estomacs plus ou moins affamés, et ce coup-ci personne n'a les yeux ronds comme des boules de billard quand j'arrive avec une assiette où la montagne de morceaux de concombre tient dans un équilibre tellement instable que c'est limite un miracle qu'ils soient pas encore tous tombés de l'assiette.

* * *

><p>Après le repas, on nous demande de nous regrouper autour de la piscine, où un des animateurs nous annonce que c'est soirée paint-ball dans les bois et que tous ceux qui veulent participer sont les bienvenus.<p>

C'est une blague hein ? Du paint-ball, je dis pas, mais dans les bois, en pleine nuit ? Les loups chez eux, ça existe pas ?

… Qui a osé dire que j'exagérais ?

Vais vous attacher à un arbre dans les bois en pleine nuit, vous allez voir…

Enfin bref, c'est donc comme ça que je me suis retrouvé tout seul paumé dans la forêt, en pleine nuit, portant en tout et pour tout mon maillot de bain, une paire de baskets et un pistolet de peinture.

Sans rire, ils sont passés où tous ? Y a vraiment plus personne !

En fait, ça doit être un complot contre moi, ils ont fait exprès de m'abandonner tout seul dans la forêt parce qu'il en avaient marre que je dévalise la réserve de concombres, je suis sûr…

« Youhou, y a quelqu'un ? »

… Mais quel est le con qui vient de me tirer dans le dos ? Je me retourne direct et pars à la poursuite de l'ombre qui disparait entre les arbres.

Cible repérée à 10 mètres, elle tourne à droite.

Je continue de la courser, évitant au passage de me manger une branche en pleine figure, ça aurait été dommage d'abimer un si joli visage, vous croyez pas ?

Ah, mon agresseur de tout à l'heure ralentit, j'en profite pour lui tirer dessus plusieurs fois, ça lui fait une belle ligne bleue en travers du dos. Au moins quand on aura fini ça sera facile de le reconnaitre…

Je suis sur le point de le rattraper (oui, LE parce que vu sa carrure si c'est une belle elle est bodybuildeuse) mais une saloperie de racine d'arbre se met en travers de ma route et coince mon pied.

Je m'étale de tout mon long dans un grand bruit qui fait fuir tous les oiseaux du coin.

Si je le retrouve ce type, je vais lui faire payer ça !

Je me relève tant bien que mal, pour me manger à nouveau un coup de pistolet, mais ce coup-ci dans le cou.

Et ça le fait rire le chameau, j'entends un espèce de grognement à peine identifiable entre les feuillages !

Je me dirige donc vers la source de cette espèce de rire satanique, et c'est reparti pour une course poursuite effrénée à travers les bois.

Après d'interminables chutes, tirs à tout va et rires cro-magnonesques, le son d'une cloche du côté de l'hôtel nous signale que la partie est finie et qu'il est temps de se rassembler pour compter les points.

Je retrouve Quatre et Trowa, tous les deux sans une goutte de peinture, et en profite pour les charrier : « C'est marrant, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est votre rapidité à la course qui vous a permis de ne pas être dégoulinants de peinture… »

Pour toute réponse, j'ai droit à un gros rougissement de la part de Quatre et Trowa se contente de détourner le regard en sifflotant. Quelles canailles ces deux là…

Puis nous retrouvons nos deux autres camarades de chambres, Wu fei couvert de peinture rose de la tête aux pieds, et Heero avec… un grand trait de peinture bleue en travers du dos. Punaise je crois que je tiens l'enquiquineur qui m'a fait piquer des sprints pratiquement toute la soirée !

Foi de Duo, il va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte !

* * *

><p>Deuxième partie terminée, après avoir bloqué deux jours d'affilée pour trouver comment introduire la scène de tartinagetripotage de Duo et Heero...

Y a pu qu'à espérer que je continue sur cette lancée, comme ça on pourra espérer que la fic soit achevée d'ici deux semaines, auquel cas je crois qu'il y a quelques personnes à qui ça fera plaisir de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, non?

Je vous laisse commenter si vous êtes inspirées, et promis je m'active pour vous taper la suite de cette histoire aussi vite que mon imagination fonctionnera !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Duo versus la brosse à dent

Auteur : JesseLelfe

Disclamer : Une fois de plus je kidnappe les G-boys pour une petite balade et quelques souffrances minimes, mais promis, je les rends à leur proprio à la fin de cette fic… jusqu'à la prochaine !

P-S: Je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui ont reviewé, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon humour plait encore même si ça doit être bien lourd à force ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV de la narration (bah ouais, on change un peu, pour pas endormir les lecteurslectrices)**_

**5h29 heure locale, appartement privé du propriétaire de l'hôtel**

Un silence de plomb régnait, même le chant des oiseaux n'avait pas commencé. Tous les habitants de l'appartement dormaient profondément, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler…

**5h30 heure locale, toujours au même endroit**

Une sonnerie de clairon style réveil militaire raisonne dans tout l'appartement.

Tandis qu'un homme natté bondit de son lit en cherchant partout la nuisance sonore pour l'éliminer, un petit blond s'étire paresseusement dans la chambre voisine, prenant le temps de sortir de son sommeil avant d'aller réveiller son amant méché absolument pas perturbé par la désagréable sonnerie de réveil.

Dans une autre chambre, un asiatique échevelé commence déjà à pester contre cet imbécile de Maxwell qui ne savait décidément pas régler son portable correctement, tout en attrapant un élastique pour se faire une queue de cheval encore plus serrée que d'habitude.

Enfin, dans la chambre au bout du couloir, un autre asiatique n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir ses grands yeux bleus pour connaitre l'heure du crime. Il trouva plus rapide et plus efficace de remonter sa couette au dessus de sa tête en se promettant d'étrangler ce baka avec sa natte dès que le réveil afficherait une heure décente pour se lever.

Puis le réveil se tut. Le petit blond de la chambre voisine supposa que Duo avait trouvé son portable, mais ne s'arrêta pas une seconde d'embrasser son petit ami méché pour autant.

L'asiatique du bout du couloir remercia le ciel d'avoir rétabli le silence dans l'appartement, tandis que son cousin continuait à pester tout en s'habillant.

Puis le téléphone portable reprit son chant mélodieux pour déranger tous les habitants de l'appartement.

On pu alors entendre en réponse un « Putain mais où est ce connard de portable ? » dans la chambre de Duo, un « Hn je vais le tuer » dans la chambre du fond du couloir, et un « Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être con, c'est pas vrai ! » dans la chambre de couette-couette l'asiatique, alias Wuffy pour les intimes.

Dans la chambre du petit blond, par contre, à part des bruits de corps à corps très intime, aucun bruit ne venait perturber le non-silence dû au portable le plus haï de l'univers.

* * *

><p>C'est finalement ainsi qu'après maints efforts pour émerger et s'empêcher de tuer l'un d'entre eux, cinq jeunes hommes au meilleur de leur forme (ou pas) s'installèrent à une table pour un petit déjeuner plus que matinal.<p>

Si Quatre, le seul blond du groupe, avait l'air à peu près réveillé, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela soit réellement le cas de la part des autres personnes présentes autour de la table :

« Duo, tu pourras pas manger ton croissant si tu ouvres pas la bouche !

- Lui donne pas de mauvaise idée, pour une fois qu'il se tait… » Répondit un Wuffy aux yeux bouffis à cause du manque de sommeil, et à la couette de travers parce qu'il s'était mangé un mur en chemin.

Pour toute réponse, le principal intéressé ouvrit un oeil quelques secondes pour viser le bout de son croissant, puis le referma et ouvrit la bouche afin d'engloutir le repas bien mérité après une demi heure passée à la poursuite du téléphone récalcitrant.

Heero, quant à lui, toujours silencieux, but son café sans un mot, ce qui lui permit d'émerger tranquillement de son sommeil et de préparer quelques plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres, tous destinés à mettre fin aux jours de la personne à cause de laquelle il n'était pas dans son lit en une heure aussi matinale.

« Duo, c'est dans ton jus de fruits que tu es en train de tremper ta tartine de confiture, c'est voulu ? » S'inquiéta à nouveau Quatre, voyant son ami continuer à déjeuner les yeux hermétiquement clos.

Ledit ami ouvrit donc une nouvelle fois les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de repérer le bol de lait, et repris son trempouillage avant d'enfourner la moitié de sa tartine d'un seul coup.

Après avoir englouti une demi-douzaine de croissants et à peu près autant de tartines trempées dans le bol de lait, Duo se décida enfin à sortir de son état second dû au réveil beaucoup trop matinal, et se renseigna alors le pourquoi du comment :

« Au fait, Quat-chou, pourquoi il fallait se lever si tôt ce matin ?

- On va visiter Athènes aujourd'hui Duo

- Et fallait forcément se lever avant les tueurs d'oreilles ?

- Que dis-tu ?

- Fallait se réveiller avant le chant des oiseaux ?

- Eh bien… si on veut pouvoir visiter avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud, oui, c'était l'idéal.

- Vraiment n'importe quoi… »

Et Duo partit se chercher quelques pâtisseries pour se consoler à l'avance des tortures qui l'attendaient.

* * *

><p>C'est finalement à 7h heure locale que tout ce petit monde, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres touristes français de l'hôtel, prit place dans un grand bus comme Duo les affectionnait tant (comprendre un four micro-ondes sur roulettes, mais avec l'option climatisation).<p>

Duo se dirigea à l'instinct, directement à une place en face de la climatisation. Au moins il était sûr de ne pas cramer aujourd'hui… Heero vint finir sa nuit à côté de lui, tandis que les papouilleurs (comprendre Quatre et Trowa) s'installaient de l'autre côté de la rangée centrale, attendant que le bus démarre pour continuer leurs activités à la limite du politiquement correct. Wu fei, quant à lui, s'était dignement installé derrière Duo et Heero, attendant le départ du bus pour s'écrouler comme une masse contre la vitre.

Il faut encore quelques minutes pour que tous les passagers du bus s'installent, qu'on retrouve l'animateur de l'hôtel chargé de faire le guide, qu'on lui explique de façon assez bruyante que non, il ne pouvait pas peloter l'animatrice du club enfants quand bon lui semblait, même s'il n'y avait pas d'enfant pour le voir, et enfin qu'on vérifie que le taux d'alcool dans le sang du chauffeur n'était pas trop élevé.

Puis le bus se mit enfin en route.

Immédiatement, la moitié du bus tomba dans un sommeil profond (vive le décalage horaire), incluant un certain sadique en manque de sommeil.

Duo ressentit à peine le léger poids sur son épaule lorsque Heero s'endormit sur lui, et ne se posa même pas de question lorsqu'il s'écroula à son tour sur son voisin pour une bonne petite heure de sieste.

Quatre, qui supportait un peu mieux les horaires de dingues qu'imposait le climat local, sourit discrètement en voyant son meilleur ami aussi proche de Heero, alors qu'à première vue ces deux là n'auraient pas eu de raison de particulièrement bien s'entendre. Il sortit ensuite son appareil photo et immortalisa l'instant sans flash, il était pas suicidaire non plus, c'était pas le moment de réveiller les deux cinglés.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son homme, bien décidé à continuer sa papouille partie, même si ce serait de façon plus discrète que dans la chambre, il y avait des enfants dans le bus tout de même !

* * *

><p>Après une bonne heure de comatage profond des passagers, le bus s'arrêta sur le port pour attendre le bateau-navette qui permettait de traverser directement la mer jusqu'à Athènes sans faire un détour bien trop long pour être envisageable. Ce changement de rythme de la part du bus réveilla une partie de la masse endormie des occupants, dont Duo qui, apercevant un bateau-navette en train d'arriver, ronchonna un peu pour la forme, avant de se recaler contre la tête de son nouvel oreiller personnel.<p>

Heero, calé entre l'épaule de Duo et la tête de celui-ci, sourit. Il s'était réveillé au cours du trajet en bus, mais était resté en position, c'était tellement confortable… Bon, il n'aurait pas dit non à une position allongée, bien plus pratique pour dormir, mais il était contre le baka natté, et bizarrement le rythme légèrement plus rapide de son cœur lui disait que ça ne le dérangeait finalement pas tant que ça…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bus s'était garé dans la partie basse du bateau, et le guide donna alors à tous les passagers une bonne raison de le haïr pour le reste du voyage : il prit le micro du bus et souffla dessus, provoquant un bruit absolument inhumain une fois passé par le système des hauts-parleurs. Il fit un grand sourire à toute l'assistance, avant de leur annoncer que le voyage en bateau allait durer une demi heure et qu'ils étaient tous invités à aller admirer la vue sur le pont supérieur.

L'imbécile lâcha ensuite prestement le micro et piqua un sprint hors du bus pour aller se mettre hors de portée des touristes mécontents, lesquels tentaient plus ou moins rapidement de s'auto convaincre qu'il était temps de prendre un peu l'air.

Ni Heero ni Duo ne commenta la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous les deux réveillés, mais le : « Vous jouez à celui qui ressemblera le plus à une tomate ou quoi ? » de Wu fei, suivit d'un grand éclat de rire, s'en chargea à leur place.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent une seconde avant de détourner la tête, encore plus rouges, marmonnèrent chacun une excuse incompréhensible pour s'éclipser, et partirent dans deux directions opposées.

La traversée se déroula sans plus d'incidents, on retrouva encore le guide occupé avec une jolie demoiselle à mini-jupe et grand décolleté, on le kidnappa et enferma dans la soute du bus pour lui éviter de faire plus de démonstrations de son immense bêtise, et le bus repris la route après qu'on ait vérifié qu'il ne manquait personne.

* * *

><p>C'est après une bonne heure de route que le bus entra enfin dans Athènes. On fit remonter le guide, puis put alors exercer sa véritable profession, c'est-à-dire commentateur de monuments historiques. Le bus finit par s'arrêter devant une espèce de stade de foot stylisé façon Grecs, « Et voici de stade panathénien » dixit le guide…<p>

Duo ouvre immédiatement des yeux ronds : des poissons panés Athéniens ? Mais ils sont vraiment dérangés ces Grecs…

_**POV de Duo (je trouve ça plus marrant quand c'est lui qui raconte, cherchez pas)**_

Le temps de faire quelques photos histoire de montrer qu'on est des gros touristes paumés de la vie, et on remonte dans le micro-onde climatisé pour la suite du voyage.

Heero est aussi silencieux que dans l'avion, à croire que c'est les transports qui le rendent muet comme une carpe.

Le clown qui nous sert de guide (non non, pas Trowa) nous annonce enfin qu'on est arrivés en bas de l'acropole et que la suite de la visite se fait à pattes. On descend donc tous avec nos sac à dos, et on commence l'ascension de la colline dans un ordre qui laisse à désirer (deux par deux en se tenant la main, c'était au primaire) et un calme assez relatif (allez dire au gamin qui braille de la fermer 5 minutes, nos oreilles vont pas lui survivre sinon!).

Il est que 11h mais il fait déjà aussi chaud qu'à 14h en plein soleil un jour de canicule en France. Et on nous a dit qu'il faisait plutôt frais aujourd'hui…

J'admire le paysage, vu que je suis un peu venu pour ça quand même, si Quatre avait été ma seule motivation pour venir j'aurais fait demi-tour juste après être monté dans l'avion en France, et attrape mon appareil photo pour faire quelques souvenirs.

Doué comme je suis, je regarde pas où je marche et manque de me casser la figure, sauf que deux bras me rattrapent de justesse. Je lance un merci tout en me retournant, pour tomber sur deux yeux bleu océan que je connais trop bien. Je vous le donne dans le mille : Heero.

Bien sûr, je me met immédiatement à rougir comme une gamine pré-pubère, et fais donc semblant de me réintéresser au paysage, histoire d'avoir une excuse valable pour expliquer pourquoi je me détourne rapidement de lui. Puis je range l'appareil photo dans mon sac, et reprends l'ascension vers l'acropole, essayant d'oublier le regard d'Heero toujours sur moi.

Mais punaise regarde ailleurs, la visite c'est pas fait pour m'admirer toute la journée, tu me verras demain à comater sur une chaise longue, admire plutôt le paysage, c'est plus intéressant ! Et puis comme ça peut être que j'arrêterais de rougir comme un imbécile !

Nous rattrapons Trowa un peu plus loin, occupé à aider Quatre à grimper une marche assez raide. Wu fei, déjà en haut, tend la main à Heero pour qu'il monte à son tour. Je profite qu'il ne m'observe plus pour détailler sa fine musculature… puis secouer la tête, parce que c'est pas le moment, faut chercher comment grimper là.

Une main apparait dans mon champ de vision, tendue vers moi. Je remonte le long du bras associé pour m'apercevoir que c'est Heero qui veut m'aider à le rejoindre. Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? Bref. Je rejoins le groupe de dingue, occultant Quatre qui me regarde avec un sourire en coin que j'aime pas du tout.

…

Euuuuuh… Pourquoi Heero m'a pas lâché la main après que je sois monté ?

…

Et pourquoi il croise ses doigts avec les miens, comme les amoureux transis quand ils sortent de chez eux en couple ?

Merde j'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?

Je me tourne vers lui, genre je vais lui faire remarquer qu'il a pas l'air de capter ce qu'il fait, mais lui continue à écouter le guide, très concentré, genre ''la ferme je suis la visite''. Bon, tant pis, c'est pas désagréable après tout… Mais faudra quand même pas que j'oublie de me venger de la soirée paint-ball, quand même, c'est trop facile de se faire pardonner en me prenant la main comme un enfant de maternelle !

Enfin…

On pourra peut être s'arranger à l'amiable...

Mais seulement s'il est sage hein !

Quoique… S'il continue de me serrer la main comme ça…

Et de m'embrasser…

…

Euh merde à quel moment je me suis fait plaquer contre un mur moi ? ça y est j'ai pu de neurone, tout est mort là haut…

« Duo, Heero, vous vous papouillerez plus tard, vous allez paumer le groupe si vous continuez ! »

Merci Wuffy de donner une bonne raison au sadique de lâcher ma bouche ! Même si c'était pas désagréable…

Ahem, reprenons-nous, bon sang de bonsoir !

Je rejoins vite le groupe, la main d'Heero toujours dans la mienne, et inspire un grand coup le plus discrètement possible, histoire d'oxygéner le peu d'intelligence qu'il reste sous ma touffe de cheveux.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la visite se passe sans incident, et à midi et demi nous arrivons dans un restaurant pour le repas. Là, on nous annonce que nous avons quartier libre toute l'après-midi (on se croirait revenus en colonie de vacances pour ados) et que nous avons rendez vous à 17h au bus, en bas de l'acropole.<p>

Quatre décide donc, après le repas, de faire toutes les boutiques du coin pour trouver des souvenirs à envoyer à tous ses collègues, amis, frangines et compagnie. Même Wuffy a levé les yeux au ciel en entendant ça, c'est dire !

Bref, on se retrouve à arpenter les ruelles d'Athènes sans le moindre petit coin d'ombre pour se reposer, et rapidement Quatre se retrouve chargé comme un âne avec tout un tas de bric-à-brac inutile dans divers sacs.

On finit par arriver sur une place en face de laquelle se dresse un immense bâtiment. On y trouve notre guide en train de baratiner quelques paumés de notre bus, expliquant que c'est le parlement Grec, et que les deux zinzins en costume ridicule (bon, il a dit traditionnel, mais moi je vous traduis ce que ça veut dire) sont un genre de gardes qui servent d'attractions touristiques, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils font régulièrement un petit tour sur la place histoire d'amuser les touristes.

Franchement, rien que la jupette et les chaussures à gros pompons, ça suffit à me faire marrer moi !

On attend un peu, histoire de voir leur petite danse tout de même, qu'on soit pas venus pour rien (et le/la premier(e) qui me sort ''inculte, tu as vu l'acropole c'est plus intéressant'' je le/la flingue sur place). Et effectivement, c'est à mourir de rire : ils te font 36 fois la pose à la super man, un poing en avant, sauf que la jambe aussi ils la mettent en avant (ils ont pas tout compris ceux là), ils se font un bisou du pied et ils repartent en mode marche militaire améliorée.

Les pauvres quand même…

* * *

><p>C'est terrassés par la chaleur que nous revenons au bus un peu avant 17h, et que nous nous écroulons tous sur nos sièges. Ce coup-ci, je m'endors avant Heero, et ne me réveille que deux heures après alors qu'on est en train d'arriver, la tête sur l'épaule de monsieur sadique.<p>

J'aurais bien retiré ma tête discrètement, mais il a pas l'air d'être gêné par la position, alors je profite encore un peu...

... Mais j'oublie pas que c'est un sadique, me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit!

Le repas se passe dans un silence de mort, même les mouches se sont faites griller par la chaleur. On a tous eu tellement chaud qu'après manger on part se mettre en maillot de bain histoire de se rafraîchir dans la piscine. Je m'aperçois d'ailleurs au passage que j'ai la trace de bronzage de mon short tellement on a cramé...

Une bonne baignade plus tard, on retourne tous à l'appart en marchant comme des zombies, pour s'écrouler tous sur nos lits respectifs.

Enfin sauf Quatre et Trowa qui, de ce que j'en entends, sont encore assez motivés pour faire quelques galipettes.

Punaise demain y a pas moyen, je vais mariner dans la piscine ou sur un transat toute la journée, ça m'a tué cette journée à Athènes. Les Grecs sont vraiment fous pour vivre dans une ville pareille…

* * *

><p>Vala, un nouveau chapitre de tapé en seulement quelques heures... J'étais trop inspirée pour ma vitesse de frappe aujourd'hui, même l'ordi a eu du mal à suivre... pauvre petit ordi...<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et pour l'info l'espèce de danse à la noix que les gardes du parlement font pendant la relève, elle se trouve facilement en vidéo sur internet (vous chercherez si ça vous intéresse, je fais pas de publicité)

Comme d'hab, je vous encourage à poster une petite review si vous avez deux minutes, ça fait toujours plaisir, et je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Duo avec sa brosse à dent sadique ^^


End file.
